


Baby It's Cold Outside

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, He Is Wrong, Iker Doesn't Think Anyone Could Love Him, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas Iker came back to Madrid to see his family and goes to visit Sergio. When it’s time to leave, Sergio tries to convince him to stay, because Hey it’s cold outside, and maybe it’s the wine or the shimmery light of the fireplace but Sese’s eyes have never looked more attractive to him, so he makes up his mind and stays a bit longer in the warm arms of his best friend, or well now boyfriend…</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts), [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> Okay so... I am so overwhelmed with everything that has happened today and I don't know how to express it properly, but I am gonna try my best: I feel so blessed for so many things in my life like my family, my friends and all of you gorgeous people who reads my crappy stories and makes me smile on a regular basis. I love and appreciates you more than I could ever tell you guys and every single one of you means the absolute world to me. I hope my Christmas series have brought at least a little glimmer of light to your life during this hard and wonderful month. Luckily, we are still far from done. Today and tomorrow I'm taking on some of my absolute favourite pairings Seriker and Fabiano, so thank you so much for everything and I'll see you all tomorrow <3 Merry Christmas everyone!!!
> 
> For Sanni and Erika, because you are the best friends a girl could wish for and I know you love these guys!! <3
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFufE3mCTyU

He had barely landed in Madrid Barajas Airport and gotten his suitcase before he was trapped in the arms of a very teary eyed defender.

“Iker Casillas Fernández, I have missed you terribly and I am not letting you leave Madrid ever again!!” Sergio smiled through his tears. The past six months without Iker had been the hardest in his career so far.

“Hi Sese… How’s life? Have you wrecked my team yet?” Iker laughed as Sergio pouted and hit his arm gently.

“You know I promised I would never do that!!” Sergio sounded generally offended that he could even think he would wreck Real.

“I know, but knowing you, it’s not easy to believe.” Iker smiled. He had missed Sergio more than he let on.

He didn’t know that his mother had told Sergio when he would be landing, but when he tried to call her to let her know that he would be spending some time at his house before going home, she already knew. 

It had been a good surprise to find Sergio at the airport instead of Unai, because as much as he had missed his brother, he had missed Sergio a whole lot more.

The entire way to Sergio’s house, they didn’t talk, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was familiar in the best way possible but it also brought along an old and long forgotten crush.

When Iker left for Porto, everything concerning Real and Sergio had been packed away in tiny boxes in his head, not to ever be dwelled with again, or so he thought.

Now sitting here in Sergio’s fancy car on the way to his house, it all came flooding back to him. Oh gosh darn it.

After a couple of hours just sitting on Sergio’s couch drinking wine and laughing at the small things they had experienced since they last saw each other, Iker started to get up to leave, but Sergio wouldn’t let him.

“Stay Iker…” Sergio’s words made him think of a Christmas song he had heard on the radio a couple of time through December.

“You know I can’t. I have to get home to my mother before she gets worried.” Iker smiled sadly. Oh how he’d rather stay here with the love of his life, but he couldn’t.

“Please Iker. Stay with me.” Sergio begged.

“I really can’t stay…” Iker hummed the tune as he remembered the first line of the song. He had forgotten the title.

“But baby it’s cold outside!” Sergio sang, quickly picking up where Iker was going with this.

“I’ve got to go away!” Iker added before walking out into the foyer of the house with Sergio following close by.

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Sergio smirked at Iker as he started to put on his coat and mittens.

“This evening has been….” Sergio took his coat away from him and ran with it.

“Been hoping that you’d drop in.” He hid it somewhere Iker wouldn’t find it.

“…So very nice.” Iker was getting mildly annoyed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to stay, no. It was the fear of accidently telling Sergio about the crush he has had on him for over 10 years, because why would Sergio ever feel the same about boring little Iker who got booed out of the Bernabeu more times than he could count. No, he certainly didn’t deserve the brilliant defender that was Sergio Ramos García. 

“I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice.” Sergio had turned on the stereo that was now playing the song loudly through the house.

“Sergio, I really have to go…” Iker said softly.

“But… I can’t have you leaving me again. Please stay. Just tonight.” Sergio begged and Iker was so tempted to say yes, but he feared for his mental health if he stayed. Until he walked close enough to touch the door and heard Sergio yell out from behind him:

“WAIT!! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU!!” He froze in his tracks.

“What did you just say?” Iker turned around with wide eyes, to find Sergio two steps away from him.

“I said that I love you and I have since my first day here. It’s not the same here without you and ask anyone in the team, I have been in love with you for ages. It was actually Cris’ idea to tell you, because he says I’ve been moping around too much since you left and he needed the old me back…” Sergio looked straight at Iker.

“But… I’m nothing special and you are the sun.” Iker said in wonder. How could this be true? He certainly hoped this wasn’t another one of his dreams that left him sad and tired when he woke up.

“What are you on about? Iker, you are the closest thing to perfection a man can get!” Sergio had put two and two together and stepped closer to wrap Iker in his arms.

“I…” He didn’t get to utter more. Was it just him or did Sergio’s eyes look more attractive than normally? Maybe it was the light...

Sergio shut up his train of thoughts with a kiss that completely melted every doubt away from his mind. He was staying.

“Stay. Please.” Sergio begged again.

“Okay. It really is cold outside.” Iker smiled at Sergio.

“Oh and Sese? I love you too!!” They kissed again before Sergio dragged him into the living room again. 

Sergio had managed to convince him to stay, because hey it’s really darn cold outside, and maybe it’s the wine or the shimmery light of the fireplace but Sese’s eyes have never looked more attractive to him, so that makes up the last piece of his mind for him and he stays a bit longer in the warm arms of his best friend, or well now boyfriend… Or maybe he stays forever...

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate Christmas on the 24th like me, then I hope tonight was perfect and happy for you!!! And if you celebrate it tomorrow morning, then I hope it will be everything you hoped for and so much more... I love all of you so much and I honestly hope your holidays have been the best ever because every single one of you deserves the world!! <3 Okay enough with the mushy stuff, I'm gonna go to sleep in my brand new pyjamas that has reindeers on it!!! :D Also I am writing this while wearing reindeer leggins, reindeer socks and a bright red sweater!! I am most certainly a huge lover of Christmas and I think that is fairly obvious :D Goodnight my loves and Merry Christmas <3


End file.
